Archive:2010/07/05 - 2010/07/11
Monday Today, the same thing happened. Aer-May didn't hear from Wolf, and was beginning to get worried. No one knew where he had gone, or where the Radiant was. Jack tried to help her keep her spirits up, though didn't help much. Tuesday It was the same thing as the past days. There was no word from him. No idea where he was. She began to think that the marriage was truly doomed. Or, rather, the relationship between them, as the marriage itself had already crashed and burned. She even began to oddly get upset at Wolf, though she didn't know why. She tried to keep her mind off of things, and worked as much as possible, trying to get to the cloaking stage as quickly as possible. Wednesday Aer-May was writing down a formula for a system needed to cloak when Jack walked in from a "mission". She looked up at him and sighed. "What's up?" Jack said energetically "Jack. We're Silverwood." Aer-May started. Jack gave an odd look for a second. "Yeah. So?" "Well, shouldn't we be able to find where Wolf went? I mean, we're Silverwood. ''We supposedly know everything." Jack thought about that for a second. "You're right... But..." he started, and then zoned out. Viv looked over to Aer-May from where she was. "Umm. Aer-May?" "Yeah?" "Just the other day I got a message. But, it came in really... Distorted. I never thought of cleaning it up, and thought it was unimportant." she said, thinking what ''she was saying was unimportant. Aer-May raised an eyebrow, and got up, walking over to her. Jack shook his head, coming out of his "not-there" state. "Viv, could you maybe clean it up? Even if it is unimportant, best be sure, hm?" Viv gave a nod, and turned back to her computer. "Sure thing." "Wait, wha--?" Jack suddenly said, looking around. A deadpan "I know the feeling." came from where Greg was sitting. Thursday That morning, Viv managed to clear up the message. Aer-May was thinking it might've been Wolf, but kept telling herself that she was just being hopeful. It turned out being a news update. Aer-May was disappointed it wasn't Wolf, but thought that maybe it'll say something about where he is, or when he'll be back. She was wrong. Friday Aer-May spent the entire afternoon wondering about Wolf, and got things ready for the upcoming CDC meeting. Saturday Aer-May awoke to the same scenario. She was in a half-empty house, alone. No one to care for her. No one to care for. She sat up and leaned against the headboard, looking out of the windows. There was a soft orangey-pink sky that could be seen through the trees, and an orange sun, just like most mornings. Everything was covered in a soft layer of mist from the night before. She checked her clock, and noticed that there was plenty of time before having to go to the CDC meeting. Aer-May got up, and grabbed a night gown, and put it over her pajamas. She walked out of the bedroom, and to the front door, stepping outside. She stood there, overlooking the yard. If it could be called that. Only the bushes and a few trees inside the half-cirlce of the driveway, and then nothing but trees to the left and right, and back of the house made up the property. There was an odd sense of peace there, but it was hardly home. Home would be far more than just a house, or yard. Aer-May sighed, and stepped back inside... Meanwhile... A Yulairian pilot was drifting in space. The black nothingness, and a few stars as the only things to his back. To his front there was a small asteroid field with the Dauntless and another large cruiser next to each other, slugging away. There were occasional flashes nearby from a dogfight between A-22s and VAS-4s. The A-22s were easily taking the fighters down, but were heavily outnumbered. A small whistling was heard, getting louder. He looked over to his right, and noticed a large turret shell heading for him. The pilot gasped, and natrually tried to get out of the way, but couldn't move. It continued to get closer, obviously going to hit him. His mind seemed to become foggy, and all he started paying attention to was the eerie silence of space. A few blue laser blasts suddenly hit the shell, knocking it off course. An A-22 sped past. The pilot quickly looked over to his left and saw an AS-25, escorted by two A-22s. The A-22s passed by him, and the AS-25 drifted above him. He gently hit the boarding ramp, and it closed. Once it closed and locked, 2 officers ran out of the cockpit, and took off his helmet. "You're alright. Can you hear me?" one of them said. The doors to the cockpit were open, and he lifted his head to see inside. He grinned, hearing the radio chatter of his friends. One officer went back into the cockpit, while the other checked him for injuries. He noticed that the pilot suit's systems were all damaged or not fuctional, aside from the life support. The other came back in with a few medical supplies. "He's lucky to be alive." the officer said, getting up. "Alright. Well..." the officer looked at the pilot. "You comfortable there for now? We're almost back to the Dauntless." The pilot gave a grin and nodded. A few seconds later, whooping and laughing was heard over the comm. "Yeah-hahahha! We did it!" came from it, standing out. The AS-25's pilot pointed out of the window to the enemy ship that had just exploded. The Co-Pilot immediately got on the comm. "Good job! Yeah!" he cheered. The fighters, along with the AS-25s soon landed in the large hanger of the Dauntless. Back on Yulair, the morning had passed, and Aer-May had left for BlyDonia, on the Courageous. She was in "her quarters", where she stayed when the Courageous brought her to and from places, wishing she could be on Yulair, and not have to go to work. She was wishing she could be home. Thing is, she didn't have a home, but just a house that she stayed in for a small bit of the day. Home was always where Wolf was for her. And Wolf thought the same thing. But she didn't know where he was, or when he'd be back. How the relationship was going to go was going through her head. She soon fell into a light sleep, without realizing, and was awakened to a subtle jolt in the bed from the Courageous touching down. A knock on her door was heard. Aer-May got out of the bed, and walked over to the door, and opened it, stepping out. The officer there had a tablet for her "Here's your things, ma'am." he said. Aer-May nodded, and walked to the boarding room. She walked into the boarding room, to see the boarding ramp lowered, and the ground of the starport at the bottom. She looked over to one of the Stormtroopers, who glanced back at her. "You know..." she began. "I'm not in a walking mood today. Would you mind beaming me there?" she said. "Uh.. Ma'am. The BlyDonians don't like the beaming...that much." he replied. "Actually, it's just Bly." another corrected. The Stormtrooper gave a quiet sigh, and commed the bridge, asking them to beam her to the CDC meeting. Within seconds, she was beamed to said location. She found a bustling room of chatter between various represntatives. She walked to the end of the table, eagerly looking over to Yulair's seat, expecting Wolf would be there, but he wasn't. Someone pulled the seat back for her, and she sat down. After a bit of time passed, Bly asked everyone to quiet down. It was like trying to stop a train going at full speed. It's possible, but isn't very graceful or quick. The meeting was soon held. When Aer-May got a chance to present her news, she got up from her chair, and moved to the end of the long table. She plugged her tablet in to the holographics generator. An image of a flight course appeared. It showed that the ship was moving away from the core, towards the outskirts of the Appearance. "The ship, as shown here, is moving away from the core of the Appearance." she began, obviously wanting to get this over with. "However, it's been getting slightly more powerful everyday, so its energy reach expands." she continued. "That's the good news. The bad news: We have little to show for the cloak, unless you want to stare at lines and lines of plans and formulas. I just don't know how long it'll take, but I assure you all, we're doing the best we can." she said. "Any questions or comments?" she finished. Everyone was basically silent. "Good." she concluded, grabbing her things, and walking out. She was soon beamed back to the Courageous, which left for Yulair. Once it got back, Aer-May went to Silverwood HQ, to do her usual work. Sunday Morning on BlyDonia Prime rose quickly, as the slowly rising sun woke up the billions of residents residing in Prime City. Bly, meanwhile, was lying in his bed, which was in the palace. He was, however, quickly commed. He groaned, due to the early morning call, but answered regardless. "This is Bly. What is it?" "Supreme Leader. Captain Talan and the BDN Inquisitive have returned from the recon mission." Bly perked up his head a bit, and rubbed his eyes. He then turned his eyes back to the Major speaking to him on the comm. "What have they found?" "The Inquisitive was involved in a slight scuffle with a few of the remants of a large battle, however, it is largely undamaged. However, he reports that one fleet was largely victorious without any casualties." "I see." "These ships were circular, and about ten kilometers in diameter. They did not lose a single one of them. They were hardly even damaged." "Very well. Inform Captain Talan he is to report to the next CDC Meeting to debrief the council." "As you command, Major." The comm flickered off, and Bly got out of bed. The maid-droids would take care of his bed. He stepped into the bathroom, and then a few moments later, left the bathroom after doing what he need to do in there. He put on a bathrobe, and walked out of his bedroom. He stepped into the dining room, where he sat down at his breakfast table. He started to eat the meal that was presented to him by the gourmet chef he had in the palace at all times. His personal assistant had left him a small computer tablet, which contained his schedule and updates from the Defence Department Command. His schedule was practically empty for most of the day, except for the command staff meeting at two. Updates from the armed forces were also normal, and all clear. Much better than yesterday's CDC Meeting. At that time, his son, Boino, came up to him from his room. "Hi Dad. How was the meeting yesterday?" "Eventful. I'll tell you about it later." "Alright then." "How was school? "I aced my History test." "I should hope so, I was founded the civilization." "Thanks for helping me study, too, by the way." "How's your other subjects going along?" "We ran out of books awhile back, but since you increased the education budget, everyone has a book." "You're welcome, Boino." "Well, I've got a Geometry test first period. I'll see you later, dad." "Did you study?" "Nope." Boino walked out before Bly could say something. On Yulair... Aer-May was in Jack's office, writing things down, when Viv walked in. Aer-May looked up. "Hm?" Viv excitedly smirked and handed her a video chip. Aer-May took it, and put it in the player. "What is this?" she asked. "Just watch." A video of Wolf came up. "Hey, sweetie. I know you wanted to talk, but I also know you've been busy, which I understand. I do want to talk, and hope we can sort this out. I mean... I know we can. Like you said, we weren't like this until the whole..."incident". I never got to tell you, I was going on a bit of a..."recon" mission, and won't be back for a few days. Or...hopefully I'll be back sooner, but anyway. I'm looking forward to seeing you, and talking. I'm sure we'll get back together. Of course...I guess I shouldn't get my hopes up. It's not just my choice, but...from what I heard... Look, um, anyway. I love you, Aer-May. I always have, and I'm sorry for anything I might've said or done. Talk to you later." "I take it you're happy to hear the news?" Viv asked. "Happy? I'm estatic!" she yelled. She ran over to Viv and hugged. Jack soon ran in, thinking something was wrong. "What's going on?!" he gasped. Aer-May ran over to him and hugged him. "My marriage isn't ruined!" she joyfully said "Your marriage is down the drain, but at least the relationship has hope." Viv remarked. "Well, true, but..." "Hey. You can always get married again." Viv said. Aer-May nodded in agreement. Jack oddly chuckled. "So, everything's alright?" "Everything's great, Jack." Aer-May replied. "Alright. Good. I'm gonna....go back to work." he said, walking off. Aer-May grabbed a folder and skipped out of the room, towards the car room. "Where are you going?" Greg asked. "To the store." she said, going out of view. Viv leaned against the doorway to Jack's office and grinned at Greg. He just shrugged. Viv frowned, and walked back to her computer. Category:List of Weeks